Love Chasers
by xChaosLovex
Summary: A/U. A place where the Naruto crew are still ninja except Sakura is never selected for team seven. Sakura's been chasing love for a long time. Now that Naruto's back home does he have a chance? Naruka , because sooner or later you gotta love em'.


**Love Chasers**

**A/N:** Hello. So, I've had a hundred thousand different ideas in my head lately for stories and one shots...  
That's where this story comes in. Okay, for any of you who may have not noticed this is a  
**SAKURA x NARUTO** story. I just want to make this clear, if you just can't get into this pairing and are  
not willing to give it a chance then please don't read any further. Instead, check out one of my other stories  
that may feature a pairing that's to your liking. (Ha! XD Never pass by a chance to advertise) Unless however,  
you're ready to open your mind a little.

**----====---**

**Questions?Answers?:** I love all different kinds of pairings and to be honest when it comes to fanfics I was  
one of those people who never gave this pairing a fair chance. Don't worry though, I promise to keep these  
characters as in character as possible. Also, there will be no character bashing as I don't really dislike  
anyone. Anyway, please enjoy!

**----====---**

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Naruto, any of it's characters, or ideas.

**----====---**

_'Thoughts' _  
"Regular speech"  
***Flash Back***

**----====---**

On with the fic ;)

_"I am ready for love."  
"Why are you hiding from me?"  
"I'd quickly give my freedom"  
"to be held in your captivity."  
"I am ready for love."  
"All of the joy and pain."  
"And all the time that it takes"  
"just to stay in your good grace."_  
**[-India Arie]**

**Chapter One: Forgotten leafs**  
With a weary sigh she held out her hand to catch a discarded leaf. As it cascaded  
down into her hand she clutched her fingers tightly thinking about how alone she was.  
_'I guess I'm not the only one being discarded around here!'_

"Hmph!"  
Re-Opening her hand she examined the browning leaf laying crumbled in her palm. It looked  
so much like she did at the moment; Pathetic and broken. Brown blotches could be seen  
trying their best to cover the face of something that used to be so bright and beautiful. Then  
there was her sitting on the lone bench, by her self, with a dead leaf in her hand.  
"Pathetic." she mumbled.

As she sat she thought how wonderful she looked just a few hours ago. Now mascara  
was running down her other wise bright and beautiful face and she could tell by the  
pity filled stares people were giving her she looked shattered, and probably crazy.  
After all, she was staring intently at the tore up leaf that lay in her hand.

***Flash Back***  
Waist long pink hair moved about in the afternoon wind as she walked with a determined  
stride. Today was the day, wasn't it? Yes, today was definitely the day. It seemed like  
just yesterday she joined a team with Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino, it was also  
on that day that she met him.

She couldn't lie, originally she thought he was such an arrogant jerk, and the way he  
treated Hinata? She couldn't believe how much of a prick he was! As the years went on  
though she saw another part of him. The part that was hidden away between the layers  
of emotionless expressions and a hurt past.

Passing through the bundle of people in the shopping district she slapped herself mentally  
for not just traveling by roof. Shaking her head of her thoughts she rounded the corner  
and was met by the sight of pale skin, and hands that were cupping a face, but who's  
face did it belong to? All she could she was him and some girl, but who? Her vision was  
getting blurry and she had a difficult time making the couple out anymore.  
'Bitch.'

Stomping forward as tears poured down from her eyes she froze.  
"Oh..." was the only sound that escaped her mouth once she realised what was happening.  
Before she knew what she was doing she turn and ran. She ran away from him _and_ from her,  
she just needed to find a place far away from them both where she could mourn her broken  
heart.  
***End Flash Back***

Still examining the leaf in her palm she nodded to herself.  
"We're so much a like, once that tree was done with you it just tossed you aside!"  
Consumed in her conversation she failed to notice the presence behind her.

"You know forehead girl, you can't exactly expect the boys to come running when  
you're comparing your self to a leaf. Well, I guess you could expect them to run, it  
would just be in the opposite direction of you..."

Sakura paused as the voice trailed off and a slight breeze fluttered through the air carrying  
away the broken leaf as it past by. Grimacing at the fact she had been caught having  
an entire conversation out loud with something that couldn't even talk back she looked up.  
"Well, of course they'd run away Ino-pig, especially when they see me talking to you!"  
**  
----====---**

It had been two years since he'd left to train with Jiraiya, but the overwhelming since of  
nostalgia was stronger than he expected. Finally he was home and would have the chance  
to tell Sakura how he felt, not that he hadn't tried before. Hopefully absence really  
does make the heart grow fonder.

With a foxy grin that swept across his face like second nature he took his first step into  
Konohana since he arrived back.  
"Alright! I'll win her heart this time for sure!"

Before he had the opportunity to voice another ambitious thought he was sent face first into  
the floor. Dirt filled his open mouth as he was sent to the ground and he wondered briefly  
if he had just broken his back. As he struggled to push himself up from the floor he heard  
a loud sound and water began to pour down on his head. Rain so soon?  
"Uhh..."

The weight on his back subsided and he noticed a large shadow hovering over him. After  
spitting the dirt out of his mouth he slowly rolled on his back. Hot sticky rain poured down  
on his face. He held his breath in and opened his eyes in absolute horror.  
'No...'

"Roof!"

Disgust piled into his stomach and he wiped furiously at his face only to be met by Akamaru's  
tongue cascading up the side of his cheek. Giving up trying to fight the dog of his teammate  
he succumbed to its charm and happily began petting behind the dogs ear.

As he pushed the dog off of him playfully and it took off running back to where ever it just  
came from he heard two familiar voices.

"Hmph. Looks like the dead last is finally home."  
"Oi, Naruto. Looks like training with a legendary sannin didn't help you much!"

Freezing he followed the dogs retreating form that had headed off into the same direction as  
the voices.  
'Sasuke...Kiba'

It looked like Sakura would have to wait.

_Forgotten Leafs_

*******End Chapter one*******

_"Lately I've been thinking maybe your not ready for me."  
"Maybe you think I need to learn maturity."  
"They say watch what you ask for 'cause you might receive,"  
"but if you ask me tomorrow I'll say the same thing!"  
"I am ready for love. Would you please lend me your ear?"  
"I promise I wont complain."  
"I just need you to acknowledge I am here."  
"If you give me half a chance I'll prove this to you:"  
"I will be patient, kind, faithful, and true,"  
"to a man who loves music,"  
"a man who loves art,"  
"respects the spirit world, and thinks with his heart!"  
"I am ready for love."  
"If you'll take me in your hands"  
"I will learn what you teach"  
"and do the best that I can."  
"I am ready for love!"  
"Here with an offering of:"  
"My voice,"  
"My eyes,"  
"My soul,"  
"My mind."  
"Tell me what is love."  
"To prove I am ready for love..."  
"I am ready."_  
**[-India Arie]**

**----====---**

**A/N:** Sorry there was no NxS going on here, but it's too soon for that. The two will have interaction  
next chapter though. Since I used so much space for the end of the song let me just say thanks  
for reading. I hope you like what you've read so far and if you have any suggestions or constructive  
criticism then...

**Please Review and take care!~ -(^,^)/**


End file.
